Ayah Juga Anak Mamah
by pindanglicious
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah ayahku yang dihormati, disegani, berharga diri dan bermartabat tinggi. Tapi itu dulu. SasuSaku Family.


"Ayah, di sekolah udah ada pembagian rapor,"

Aku berujar ciut di depan ayahku ─namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, yang sedang membaca koran di teras depan sambil minum secangkir kopi. Biasa, bapak-bapak kalau sedang nggak ada kerjaan ya begini. Kadang suka nyangkul di kebun, nanem singkong dan mangkas rumput liar.

"Hn."

Ayah cuma meresponku dengan jawaban singkat yang kesannya nggak acuh. Sok dingin. Sok konsentrasi. Untung di usia tiga puluhan gini Ayah masih punya wajah ganteng bak akang-akang umur enam belas tahun. Kalau nggak, sudah pasti kutonjok sampai wajahnya bonyok.

"Ayah jadi ngambil rapornya gak? Jam sembilan loh Yah. Apa Ayah mau ke rumah Enin sama Aki?" tanyaku lagi, bertubi-tubi melontarkan sederet pertanyaan panjang pada pria berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun ini. "Yah, ngambil rapornya bentrok gak? Masalahnya dua kali loh Yah. Aku sama Ichigo beda kelas. Kalau sekelas sih nggak masalah," lanjutku. Ah, jadi nyangkut ke Ichigo deh.

"Hn."

_Tuing. _Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahiku yang selebar Ibu. Aku mendengus kesal, lalu kembali melanjutkan mengetik karya ilmiahku. Biasa, ini prasyarat ujian sekolah. Kalau nggak dikerjain, kapan aku lulus dan masuk SMA?

"Ayah gak jelas banget!" dumelku kesal.

"Ryuzaki, bisa diam? Kau cerewet. Cerewet sekali. Seperti perempuan!"

Ayah kemudian memarahiku, dengan intonasinya yang datar dingin. Aku merinding. Biar penampilan fisik Ayah mirip sama nenekku, tapi sifatnya sangar seperti kakekku. Aku nggak ngerti sama hukum genetika.

"Lagipula, itu urusan orangtua. Jangan manja." Lanjutnya lagi agak sewot memakai bahasa baku. Rempong idih.

"Ya, deh."

Aku kapok sama Ayah. Susah ngomong sama orang dingin, egois, berharga diri dan bergengsi tinggi macem beliau.

.

.

.

**Ayah Juga Anak Mamah**

**by pindanglicious  
standard disclaimer applied**

**K+ rated fanfiction**

**SasuSaku Family/AU/OC/OC's POV/OOC/bukan bahasa baku/kebanyakan pakai istilah sunda/humor yang bukan humor(?)**

.

.

.

'_Krik krik'_

Malam itu, aku lagi sibuk memperhatikan wajah Ayah dan saudari kembarku ─Ichigo, yang sibuk makan sup tomat bikinan Ibu. Dua-duanya maniak tomat. Bapak sama anak gimana sih? Iya, gitu. Sama-sama berminim ekspresi, kalau ngomong bahasanya baku dan datar. Sama-sama orang paling disegani oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Harga dirinya tinggi setinggi pencakar langit. Tapi anehnya mereka berdua bisa nyambung kalau ngobrol. Anggap aja sesama alien, pasti nggak akan nyambung kalau ngobrol sama manusia.

Di sebelahku, Ibu juga lagi sibuk makan. Bedanya ya, Ibu punya sejuta ekspresi dan sering senyum walau rada sangar dan cerewet. Aku heran kenapa Ibu bisa kuat hidup sama Ayah. Ibuku yang lembut, cantik bak dewi surga kawin sama iblis neraka.

Aku yang kelamaan natapin Ichigo, akhirnya ketawan juga. Dia balas menatapku dingin, matanya setajam mata elang dan golok yang baru diasah. Bikin aku langsung beralih dan menelan ludah. Buset banget. Dua orang depan aku ini tipe alien berdarah beku. Pelit bicara. Dingin. Datar. Kayak yang hidupnya _flat _banget, gitu ya.

"Ryuzaki, makan makananmu." Tegur Ayah datar. Aku terlunjak kaget.

Kalau orang lain jadi aku, pasti sudah sakit hati dan pengen bunuh diri punya Ayah yang hobi ngedalemin kayak beliau. Tapi aku sudah biasa. Setiap hari, aku pasti dibikin jleb sama Ayah dan kembaranku. Sabar aku mah. Sabar.

"Ayo Zaki-_kun_, habisin makanannya dulu, yah. Mikirin ceweknya nanti aja," timpal ibuku lembut, diselingi candaan yang sempat membuatku terkikik geli. Seketika suasana hatiku berbunga melihat Ibu yang tersenyum bak malaikat yang turun dari nirwana. Aku ikut tersenyum. Mata hijauku yang sehijau duit berbinar ceria.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Sakura," ─kemudian Ayah kembali menyela. Aku jadi muram lagi. Sakit hati tau nggak diginiin.

Kulihat dahi ibuku berkedut. Wajahnya yang ayu menampilkan raut murka.

"Dia cuma anak bocah berumur 15 tahun, Sasuke-_kun_!" hardik Ibu. Kemudian beliau memijat kening lebarnya. "Hahhh…. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau begitu keras pada anak-anak," lanjutnya.

Kini giliran Ayah yang menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku? Keras? Ini didikan Uchiha, Sakura. Bukannya kau mengerti itu? Dia tidak boleh menjadi anak **manja**."

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga Zaki-_kun _anak kita berdua! Kau nggak seharusnya terlalu keras pada dia! Apa kau nggak ingat dulu waktu seumur dia Ibumu perna─"

"Jangan dilanjutkan."

Ayah menyela. Menatap Ibu tajam. Napasku tercekat melihatnya. Ayah seram sekali kalau sudah begini. Btw, kayaknya ada sesuatu ─kayak aib gitu, yang Ayah sembunyiin deh.

"Hah…. Terserah."

─Ibu pun menyerah.

"Hn. Bisakah kalian tak bersikap seperti anak kecil?" sela seseorang yang sedari tadi mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kami bertiga menoleh ke arahnya. Itu Ichigo. Anak perempuan kebanggaan Uchiha ─kakak kembarku yang sangat menyebalkan.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ichigo dan aku menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seolah ikatan batin kita waktu itu lagi berdebat,

"_Lo sok-sokan ngikutin Ayah gitu. Ilfil gue Chi."_

"_Lo juga cerewet. Caper lo. Abisin tuh makanan."_

"_Sok banget idup lo! Lo yang caper! Makan tuh pujian!"_

"_Mending gue lah daripada lo nggak pernah dipuji!"_

"_Anjir lo Chi! Cewek gak berperasaan!"_

"_Lo yang kayak cewek, Zak! Harusnya lo yang jadi cewek di sini, bukan gue! Atau kalau bisa kita dua-duanya cewek!"_

"_Cewek iblis lo! Liat dulu dada lo yang kayak papan gilesan sebelum ngatain gue!"_

"_Lo juga, beke!"_

"_Bokap lo apaan sih?"_

"_Bokap gue bokap lo!"_

Kubilang sekali lagi, aku hidup di tengah-tengah orang menyebalkan yang sok sempurna dalam segala hal.

.

.

.

Esok sepulang sekolah, rumahku sedang kedatangan keluarga dari Ibuku. Uwak Karin. Dia kakaknya Ibu yang sudah menikah dengan Uwak Suigetsu. Kuakui, mereka itu pasangan aneh. Anaknya, sepupuku, namanya Hozuki Grell. Rambutnya merah panjang, pakai kacamata, dan bergigi tajam. Asli campuran bokap dan nyokapnya banget. Sayang, Aa Grell nggak ikut sekarang. Katanya lagi UTS di kampusnya. Padahal, kalau ada dia, seru banget.

Wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah marun itu datang dengan wajahnya yang terangkat angkuh. Tapi sebenernya Uwak Karin baik. Cuma rada songong aja.

Datang-datang, sambil modus, dia pasti cipok pipi Ayah. Ibuku kadang suka marah. Kayak sekarang ini. Wajar lah, dulu Ayah itu mantannya Uwak Karin, pacaran cuma empat jam kalau nggak salah. Miris banget ya.

"Iiih! Teteh sudah punya suami! Jangan deketin suami Saku!" rengek ibuku dengan pipi ranum yang menggembung. Beliau lalu menggaet manja tangan Ayah, dan mereka yang nggak tau malu malah bermesraan. Cipika-cipiki, berasa ABG padahal udah hampir uzur. Aku yang melihatnya dari kejauhan cuma bisa cekikikan sekaligus jijay, sesekali mengalihkan pandangan ke TV.

Kulihat Uwak Karin menepuk kepala Ibu dan tertawa kecil. Lalu mereka berbincang. Tapi Ayah masih tetep jaim. Heran, sama keluarga sendiri dinginnya kebangetan. Aku khawatir bagaimana masa depan kakak kesmbarku nanti. Dia sama dengan Ayah.

"Ichigo," dengan suara pelan aku memanggil kembaranku yang sibuk menonton TV. Mukanya sudah BT total, nggak mau diganggu. Dia menoleh ke arahku, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Bener, 'kan? Dia pelit kata. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali.

"Lu nyadar gak sih Ayah dingin banget ya sama Uwak? Ya seenggaknya cium tangan kek, anun kek ke kakak ipar, gitu…. Ibu aja anun tadi," tanyaku, memulai pembicaraan. Kita 'kan anak kembar, umurnya sama, jadi aku nggak sudi manggil dia Kakak, Teteh, atau Mbak walaupun dia lebih tua tiga menit. Kalau disuruh manggil Mbok atau Mbah sih mau wkwkwk.

"Gatau gua." Responnya datar, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke TV lagi. Aku nyibir berkali-kali di situ. Dia kayak nenek-nenek yang lagi darah tinggi kalau lagi BT. Gimana ya kalau ntar dia punya cucu? Aduh, serem ngebayangin wajahnya kalo udah keriputan sana sini, euy!

Kualihkan lagi pandanganku pada para orangtua itu. Sekarang mereka memasuki ruang keluarga. Ichigo sudah anun duluan. Aku mah males.

"Ayo Zaki-_kun _salim dulu sama Uwak!" titah Ibu ceria dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku yang terpana menurutinya. Tapi _mood_-ku langsung berubah ketika Ayah berceletuk dingin,

"Lama sekali responmu. Cepat cium tangan, jangan manja!"

SAKIT HATI, MBLO.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Ibu menyikut pinggang Ayah. Aku mah sudah biasa di_jleb_in gitu, jadi cuma bisa memutar bola mata.

"Iya, iya," jawabku ogah-ogahan, lalu aku pun ber-anun ria pada kakak-kakak iparnya Ibu dan Ayah.

Ayahku masih tetap sok jaim di sana.

.

.

.

Benar, Ayah sok keren.

Tapi emang beneran keren. Ganteng. Berkharisma. Semua orang pasti segan padanya.

Pagi tadi ketika Ayah ke sekolah untuk mengambil raporku dan Ichigo, semua murid perempuan dan guru-guru memandangnya dengan kesan, _'anjir-itu-cowok-kece-badai-cetar-membahana-bagai-halilintar-ulala'_. Sementara Ayah nggak mengacuhkannya. Beliau tetap berjalan dengan dagu terangkat dengan Ibu di sampingnya, menggaet mesra tangan Ayah. Rasanya pengen muntah ngeliatnya.

"Ibu sama Ayah berasa ABG kali ya," ujar Ichigo datar di sampingku. Waktu itu kami berdua masih di aula. Eh enggak, deng, bertiga sama Rutohi, anaknya Bapak Penjas kita, Uzumaki Naruto sama Ibu Biologi Uzumaki Hinata. Rutohi cakep, tapi cakepan aku. Kayaknya dia naksir Ichigo. Soalnya sering modus. Tapi nggak tau kenapa aku … aku suka panas kalau ngeliatnya berdua sama Ichigo. Apa ini─ ih apa sih? Lupain.

Sontak aku dan Rutohi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alis. Nggak ketawa. Bikin bulu kudukku dan Rutohi berdiri seketika.

"Emang bener, 'kan? Kata gua buat apaan sih sok mesra depan khalayak rame gini?" katanya.

"I-iya juga sih,"

"Hahhh…. Lu percaya gak? Tadi temen-temen pada nggak percaya kalau itu Ayah kita. Dikiranya abang. Katanya masih ganteng, kayak Akang-akang umur 16 tahun."

TUH! BENER, 'KAN?!

Emang sih, dari dulu orang-orang mengenal klan Uchiha sebagai klan terhormat. Walau mereka nggak terlalu kaya raya alias hidup sederhana kayak rakyat biasa, tapi kepribadian, sopan santun, dan martabatnya tinggi sekali. Makanya Ayah mendidikku dengan keras. Sekeras kerutan di wajah Uwak Itachi ─Aa-nya Ayah.

Tapi aku belum pernah liat sosok keluarga Ayah. Cuma pernah denger-denger doang, katanya Ayah mirip sekali sama Enin.

"Nilai kalian bagus-bagus! Ibu bangga deh! Walau Ichi-_chan _sama Zaki-_kun _beda tipis!" kata Ibu sewaktu hendak masuk ke mobil. Aku yang mendengarnya bahagia sekali. Sedangkan Ichigo, seperti orang yang nggak punya rasa syukur alias egosentrinya tinggi banget, dia masih masang tampang datar sedatar dadanya. Ups.

"Waah! Beneran, Bu? Aku kasih hadiah dong?" pintaku riang sambil masuk ke jok belakang mobil. Ibu dan Ayah sedang memasang _seat belt _mereka. Ayah sebagai supir di sini ─hahay supir!

"Hihihi rahasia, deh!" gurau Ibu sambil berbalik ke hadapku dan menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir. Aku tertawa cekikikan dan─

"Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari nilai kepala 9, Ryuzaki. Lihat Ichigo. Dia memang pantas menjadi kakak tauladan. Uchiha itu punya nilai akademik tinggi tetapi murni. Kau terlalu manja. Manja. M-a-n-j-a."

─dan langsung _badmood _lagi ketika Ayah menghancurkan suasana. Najong. Sok keren! Sok mandiri!

.

.

.

Mulai besok, aku dan Ichigo libur. Dua minggu. Lumayan buat mudik ke rumah Enin sama Aki di kampungnya Ayah. Rencananya, Ayah sama Ibu emang mau ke sana sih, sekalian silatuharim. Katanya istrinya Uwak Itachi lahiran anak keenam. Wuidih.

Kudengar dari Ibu, ayahnya Ayah, kakekku, pengen banget ketemu denganku. Dia ngira kalau aku kakaknya Ichigo. Soalnya katanya aku lebih dewasa. Kakekku baik banget muah~!

"Ayah bajunya bawa berapa stel Yah?"

Aku bertanya ketika kami sekeluarga sibuk membereskan perlengkapan mudik esok hari. Ayah nggak jawab, sibuk ngotak-ngatik HP androitnya. Biasa, orang sok mandiri pasti sok sibuk.

"Woi, Ayah," sahutku sekali lagi. Aku sudah kebal sama bentakan Ayah yang dingin, datar, dan _nyesss_. Nancep di hati.

"Sebentar." Ujarnya datar, lalu melenggang ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan mendekatkan HPnya ke telinganya. Oh, ada telepon.

Mata hijauku menatap kepergian Ayah Ganteng (aku manggilnya gitu) ke kamarnya. Sesekali sambil terheran-heran dan mikir, _'Sebenernya gue untung punya bokap seganteng dan sekece dia. Udah bapak-bapak, tapi auranya kayak anak remaja. Coba aja kalau lembut, makin sayang deh.'_

"Kenapa ngelamun, Sayang?"

Ibu nepok pundakku pelan. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Tinggiku sudah melebihi tinggi Ibu. Aku udah melampaui Ibu setinggi 5 senti, dan lebih tinggi dari Ichigo 2,98 senti. Jadi kalau keluarga kami dijejerin, yang paling tinggi itu Ayah. Aku cuma nyampe selehernya. Yang kedua ya aku. Yang ketiga Ichigo, keempat Ibu. Tapi gini-gini aku cowok paling pendek satu angkatan di sekolah. Itu temen-temenku yang ketinggian atau aku yang beke sih?

"Hehe, mau nanya sama Ayah. Tapi Ayahnya malah ngeleos ke kamar, Bu. Ada telepon kayaknya," jawabku polos. Kayak anak anjing. Eh, anak kucing deh. Biar kesannya lebih imut. Eh, anak kelinci! Bukan, anak babi! Eh, IH APA SIH!

"Oh, coba aja kamu ke kamarnya, tau aja udah selesai nelponnya," saran Ibu lembut. Beliau mengelus kepalaku yang bagian belakangnya kayak ekor bebek. Mirip Ayah, ya? Hih. Tuh yang mirip Ayah mah. Ichigo. Putri kebanggaan Ayah.

"Hehe, iya Bu." Aku kembali tersenyum. Pokoknya, kalau ada Ibu, semua rasa galau dan gundah pasti hilang! Berkat Ibu, aku jadi selalu sabar di-PHP-in sama Ayah dan Ichigo. Hidup sama dua alien darah beku yang gak punya ekspresi itu susah, mabre!

.

.

.

Aku sampai ke lantai dua, tepat di depan pintu kamar Ayah dan Ibu. Di daun pintu yang warnanya coklat ebonit itu, banyak banget foto-foto Ayah sama Ibu dari kecil sampai nikah. Aku sempet terharu dan pengen nangis waktu lihat foto keluarga kami. Ayah waktu itu menggendongku yang masih bayi. Aduh, aku tahu, di balik sifat keras ayahku, dia sebenernya sayang banget sama aku. Beliau nggak mau aku jadi anak manja yang selalu bergantung sama orangtua.

Tangan kananku bergerak ragu ke arah knob pintu. Antara takut dimarahin dan dibikin jleb sebenernya, tapi rasa penasaranku lebih besar. Dan ketika kubuka, Ayah yang ganteng itu sedang─ eh?

"_Mah, besok Dede mau ke sana nengok Aa. Bikinin sup tomat atuh Mah, Dede kangen sup bikinan Mamah, terus kalau mau tidur dikepok-kepok pantatnya, terus dicium jidatnya, pokoknya Dede kangen banget sama Mamah! Tungguin ya Mah!"_

─aku membeku di ambang pintu.

Begitu selesai berbicara, Ayahku yang … berharga diri tinggi itu (nggak, sekarang udah nggak seperti itu) menoleh padaku. Mukanya langsung menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang tak terkira. Pucat, sepucat Mamang Sai, pamanku. Adik sepupu Ayah.

"E-eh? Ng-ngapain kamu di si─"

Bahasanya nggak baku.

"─Ryuzaki! Ayah bisa jelaskan semua i-ini!"

Mukanya merah.

"R-Ryuzaki, mukanya biasa dong!"

Badannya bergetar.

Dengan _shock_, aku meninggalkannya dan berteriak, "AYAH JUGA ANAK MAMAH!"

"RYUZAKIII! SINI SAYANG DARLING HONEY BUNNY SWEETIE SHOTA SINI! JANGAN EMBER MULUTMU! RYUZAKI GANTENG KASEP SHOLEH BAGEUR! AYAH SAYANG PADAMU HIKS JANGAN BILANG-BILANG PLIISS!" ─Ayah menarik-narik kakiku sambil berteriak-teriak OOC. Aku kalap. Demi apa pun shock banget kali liat Ayah kayak gini. Rasanya dunia mau kiamat gitu!

"Ayah janji nggak akan dinginin kamu lagi tapi kamunya jangan kasih tau Ichigo yah? Cuma dia doang yang belum tau, oke? Oke, sayang? Sini, ganteng Ayah sun dulu!"

"IDIH!"

"ZAKI, PLEASE!"

"Iya iya!"

.

Dan semenjak itu, aku jadi tahu aib yang Ayah simpan selama ini.

Anak Mamah. Dede kecil. Manja. Alay.

Ayah udah nggak keren dan bermartabat lagi di mataku.

Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, sikap Ayah padaku jadi berbalik 180 derajat. Murah senyum, baik hati, selalu manjain, selalu ngajak ngobrol, dan selalu nurutin apa yang aku mau. Hahaha! Sekarang, aku makin sayang sama Ayah!

**Rampung**

**Glosarium**

akang: abang, mas, kakak (laki-laki)  
enin: nenek  
aki: kakek  
uwak: kakaknya ibu/ayah. Bisa laki bisa perempuan.  
aa: kakak (laki-laki)  
teteh: kakak (perempuan)  
anun: cium tangan  
salim: sama kayak anun  
ngeleos: melenggang  
atuh: dong  
dede: ade, adik, sebutan buat anak bungsu  
mamang: paman  
kasep: ganteng  
sholeh: alim  
bageur: baik  
sun: cium  
rampung: beres

lol another epic failed fanfic tentang SasuSaku family X'D biasa, refreshing sebelum UN :'3 sama _sedikit _melestarikan budaya Sunda sih. Hehe. 'kan malu dong kalau saya keseringan pakek nihongo tapi budaya sendiri dilupain /apasih /sokbanget /dor  
btw rasanya, SS family saya nggak akan seru kalau nggak ada Ryuzaki dan Ichigo =_=a jadi saya buat Sasuke IC di awal-awal dan sangat OOC di akhirnya =)) /plaks  
Terus, Grell! XD tau kan Grell Sutcliff yang ada di Kuroshitsuji? Hahahanjir itu mirip banget campuran Karin sama Suigetsu demi =))

oke, mungkin ini cukup XD feedbacknya ya :3

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
